The Time Lord Chronicles (Discontinued! Reboot coming late 2013)
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: The Doctor had to do something in his time away from the Ponds, didn't he? What if that something was traveling all of space and time with a boy named Joey Nightingale, a sixteen year old who is constantly pursued by the Silence? And what about when he realizes Joey isn't human?(Discontinued. Rebooting soon. Book 1 ft. 11, book 2 ft. 12. New storyline too.)
1. Book 1 Introduction

I came up with TLC after I watched Season 6 of Doctor Who. It seemed like a cool idea to have the Doctor's son: a messed up kid who doesn't understand what makes him "special."  
The Silence were brought in because I like them(same for Weeping Angels, etc.), and Jack Harkness is in here too! I hope you enjoy it! I have it separated into "books" like Seasons, but they will all be posted here on this same story, but each with an introduction like this.

_Book 1: The Oracle_ follows Joey Nightingale's first meeting with the Doctor, and his first year as the Doctor's companion. It includes monsters such as the Silence and the Weeping Angels, as well as some I made up. It most certainly is not the best Doctor Who fan fic out there, but I would appreciate constructive criticism and reviews, as well as Follows & Favorites.

Book 1 doesn't give much information on Joey's origin, but there will be much more info in _Book 2: Generation_ 2.0 about Joey's origins, his human life, and his thoughts on the Doctor.


	2. The Man on the Street Corner

**Chapter 1**  
**The Man on the Street Corner**

Joey walked through the streets quietly. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. It was a cold day in January, the morning of January first to be exact, and Joey was walking away from a busy cafe where loads of people had crowded in to watch some fireworks on TV. Heavy raindrops fell from the sky, soaking Joey and destroying the filthy snow that filled the streets.  
He took a step onto the sidewalk, when a man suddenly darted out of an alley.  
"What year is it?" he asked Joey.  
Joey studied him. He was wearing a bow-tie, which Joey found weirdly awesome. He had a wild look in his eye, and there was a tone of urgency in his voice.  
"Had something to drink tonight, mate? It's January first, twenty-twelve." Joey replied.  
"Twenty-twelve? Good…good…" the man replied, calmer than his first words.  
"You should get yourself home, mate," Joey said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's raining and you don't have a coat…"  
"I'm not from around here, I don't exactly have a home…" the man replied, seeming to have forgotten whatever he had been concerned about when he wanted to know the year.  
"I'm the same, sort of wandering around…If you really don't have someplace to stay, there's a warehouse a few blocks down, it's completely empty, I've had to crash their before." Joey said, but the man had pulled out some sort of stick-like object that was lighting up green on the end and making a weird noise, and was waving it around as though looking for something.  
"Okay, then, good luck with…whatever it is you're doing…" Joey said, starting back down the street. Just before he turned the corner he looked back, and the man was gone.  
He was heading for the old hotel he'd been sleeping at for the passed couple days, but he let his curiosity overcome him and headed for the old warehouse, wondering if the man was going there. He splashed through puddle after puddle, and finally turned onto the street where the abandoned warehouse was. By the time he got inside he was soaked to the skin and he even had water in his boots.  
"Hello?" He yelled, opening the door. He pulled a torch out of his jacket pocket and shined it into the warehouse.  
"Hey! Light!"  
It was the man from the street.  
"How did you get here before me?" Joey asked. "I just saw you, and you didn't know the way…"  
"I'm sorry, what?" the man asked. "Wait–what day is it?"  
"January first," Joey said with a grin. "I told you that not ten minutes ago."  
The man looked surprised, then seemed to register what was going on.  
"Oh, yes," he said. "Sorry, I'm a little timelagged."  
"Timelagged?" Joey asked, still standing by the door.  
"It's like jetlagged only…never mind." the man said. "I'm the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?" Joey asked, walking towards him.  
"Just the Doctor." The Doctor replied.  
Joey realized the man was completely dry.  
"You're…you're dry…it's been raining cats and dogs outside, and you were just soaked–"  
"Long story," The Doctor replied.  
Joey raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I just wanted to see if you'd made it here but–"  
A crash interrupted him.  
"Listen, Joey, if you see me again in about…oh, two minutes, and I'm acting like I've only met you that one time on the street, just…go along with it, there's a good chap," the Doctor said heading towards the stairs. "And…don't go upstairs."  
"I'm sorry, what?" Joey asked.  
"Don't go upstairs," The Doctor repeated, dashing up the stairs.  
Joey stared open mouthed after him and was about to follow, but all of a sudden the Doctor walked in through the door, stumbling and completely wet.  
"Hey, you're that kid I just saw back in the street," The Doctor said.  
"Um…yeah…I-I am…" Joey said.  
"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said.  
"I'm…I'm Joey, Joey Nightingale." Joey replied.  
"What? No 'Doctor Who'? I was starting to quite like answering that question," The Doctor said. "What are you doing here? Surely your family wants you home for some New Years party?"  
Joey shook his head, "I'm an orphans, I don't have a family."  
"Really?" The Doctor asked. "Well, surely there's somebody who wants you home rather than here?"  
"No, I'm sort of a loner," Joey replied. "Where did you come from?"  
The Doctor had pulled the glowing object out of his coat again.  
"Okay, what the heck is that thing?" Joey asked.  
"It's a screwdriver," The Doctor replied.  
"Then why aren't you screwing screws?" Joey asked.  
Screwdriver around and glared at Joey. "Do you always ask this many questions?  
"Only when I'm honestly concerned I'm conversing with a madman." Joey replied.  
"Joey, I'm definitely a madman." The Doctor replied.  
"That's reassuring," Joey replied duly. "What were you running from earlier?"  
The Doctor tucked the Sonic Screwdriver back into his pocket and glanced at his palm. A black line was drawn on it in marker.  
"Silence…" The Doctor replied. "I was chasing the Silence."  
"The…Silence?" Joey asked. "I'm sorry, what's the Silence?"  
"They're not a what, but a who," The Doctor replied. "How would you like to go on an adventure, Joey?"  
"Who are you?" Joey asked. "Honestly, Doctor, who are you?"  
"I'd tell you but we don't have time to explain everything…Come on, either you're in or you're out." The Doctor said, running towards the door.  
"Wait!" Joey yelled running after him. As he was leaving he shined the beam of light from his torch at the stairs and saw The Doctor wink at him from the top step. He did a double-take, but the Doctor was gone.  
"So, who are the Silence?" Joey asked as he followed the Doctor.  
"They're a race of aliens who you can only remember when you see them," The Doctor replied, dashing down a random street.  
"So how do we know if we've seen them?" Joey asked.  
The Doctor stopped running and dug in his pockets, pulling out a black Sharpie and handing it to Joey, before darting off again.  
Joey tucked the marker into his pocket and followed the Doctor, trying hard to keep up. He recognized some of the streets they were running through, but he wasn't sure where they were going. He noticed the Doctor making a few questionable choices in streets he was going through, but he didn't say anything.  
"Where are we going? And are we going in circles?" Joey asked.  
"Joey, you know the best way to find the silence?" The Doctor asked.  
"What?"  
"Be silent,"  
The Doctor walked ahead of Joey, going down an alley. Joey was going to follow, but he saw a flash of something in an alley and walked towards it.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
Out of the shadows stepped a grey faced alien wearing a suit and tie. It was like Men in Black meets a Dementor from Harry Potter. Joey pulled the marker out of his pocket and started backing away from the alien. He drew a quick mark on his hand, then turned and dashed away, running straight into something and sending his torch skidding along the asphalt. In the dim light of early dawn Joey could just tell what he had run into was the Doctor.  
"What were you running from?" The Doctor asked. "That hurt."  
Joey looked at his hand and replied, "I think…I think I was running from the Silence…"  
The Doctor grabbed Joey's wrist and looked at his palm.  
"Okay, well, I say we run towards the silence." The Doctor told him.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Joey asked.  
"We need to know what they're doing here," The Doctor explained.  
"Why? They've probably been around for ages, but every time someone sees them they forget." Joey said.  
"Exactly, they've been here for ages! But last time they were here, they were working for someone…" The Doctor replied.  
"Want to explain?" Joey asked.  
"Later," The Doctor replied, running towards where Joey had seen the Silence.  
Joey followed behind him, picking up his torch as he followed.  
A few feet into the alley they saw the Silence. Joey and the Doctor each put a mark on their palm with the Sharpie.  
"Are you working for someone?" The Doctor asked, pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver. "Show us!"  
The Silence stared at them and Joey whispered, "I don't think it's scared of a screwdriver…"  
"Shut up," The Doctor told him. "Show us who you're working for!"  
The Silence continued staring, cocking its head to the side.  
"Okay, I'm officially creeped out," Joey whispered.  
The Silence pointed a finger at Joey and took a step forward as Joey took a step back.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want a teenager?" The Doctor asked. "What's special about him? He's just some kid, leave him alone!"  
The Silence ignored the Doctor and walked towards Joey. Before Joey could realize it, he was backed against a wall. The Silence grabbed his wrist, and looked right into Joey's eyes. Joey tried to yell something really foul at the alien, but he was froze there in fear.  
The Doctor knocked the Silence away from Joey, then grabbed Joey by the back of the neck and started pulling him backwards out of the alley. As they rounded the corner, the Doctor pushed Joey where he couldn't see the Silence and his memory was wiped, but the Doctor stayed where the Silence was in plain sight.  
"W-what just happened?" Joey asked, rubbing his wrist.  
"Joey, just remember, the Silence wants you for something." The Doctor told him.  
"W-what?"  
"Just remember that, the second I turn around I'm not going to remember it." The Doctor replied.  
"Okay…" Joey said.  
The Doctor turned around and dragged Joey through the streets at full speed.  
"Where're we going?"  
"Want to see a spaceship?" The Doctor asked.  
Joey raised his eyebrows.  
"Spaceship?" he asked.  
"Follow me," The Doctor told him.  
"Doctor, right before you turned away from the Silence, you told me to tell you that the Silence wants me for something." Joey replied.  
"All the more reason to keep running," The Doctor told him.  
"Why are we scared of that thing?" Joey asked, stopping. "What's the worst it can do?"  
"You don't have experience with these things, Joey. Trust me, let's just get out of here, it's not going to do the human race any harm, they've been here for a long time." The Doctor said.  
Joey followed the Doctor through the streets. After about thirty minutes, the Doctor walked up to a blue police box and opened the door.  
"This is a spaceship?" Joey asked.  
"Yup, step right in," The Doctor said, going inside the police box.  
Joey followed and his jaw dropped as he walked in.  
"It's bigger on the inside…" he said.  
"I love it when people say that," The Doctor replied. "It's also a time machine."  
"A time machine? You have a bloody time machine?" Joey yelled.  
"Calm down," The Doctor said, shutting the door. "This is my TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, it's a spaceship and a time machine."  
"W-wait, so what are you? An alien?" Joey asked in surprise.  
"Yes, I'm an alien. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." The Doctor said.  
Joey looked around the TARDIS.  
"You just stay here alone, traveling?" he asked.  
"I'm not always alone, I mean, just today I bumped into you, went through a fun little adventure," The Doctor replied. "Every once in a while I get a companion to travel with."  
"Okay, you have a time machine, so anything that happens, as long as you don't get killed, you could go back and change? Couldn't you go back and kill Hitler or–" Joey started, but the Doctor interrupted.  
"We are not killing Hitler! I couldn't even if I wanted to! It's a fixed point in time, it would completely alter history. Besides, last time I tried that I was poisoned and almost died." The Doctor told him.  
"You'll take me somewhere, though, right? You owe me for dragging me into this!" Joey said.  
"Fine, how do you feel about World War II, minus the murdering Hitler part?" The Doctor asked.


	3. Mrs Williams Home For Troubled Children

**Author's Note:**_Truth be told, I hate this chapter. It seemed like such a brilliant idea when I started writing it, and slowly and steadily got very very bad. I must, however, point out every other episode of the first season of New Who. I'd like to think that this is like one of those episodes that almost made you stop watching Doctor Who, but then you knew it would get better so you never gave up. *nodnod*_

**Chapter 2**  
**Mrs. Williams' Home for Troubled Children**

The Doctor started up the TARDIS.  
"Hold on!" he yelled to Joey.  
Joey grabbed onto the railing around the TARDIS controls as the TARDIS jerked.  
"Is this seriously how you fly this thing?" he asked.  
"Yes," The Doctor replied.  
After a few moments the TARDIS stopped moving and Joey let go of the railing.  
"I think I'm spaceship sick…" Joey muttered, stumbling around.  
"Oh, come on, we're in the nineteen-forties, if you need to be sick, go be sick in the twentieth century." The Doctor said.  
Joey looked at him and said, "We're really in the nineteen-forties?"  
"Absolutely…I think…" The Doctor said. "Sometimes I'm a few months or a few years off course but…" The Doctor started, but Joey was already dashing for the door to look outside.  
He stuck his head out then came back in and looked at the Doctor.  
"Do you by any chance mean to take us to a scary boarding school?" he asked.  
"Like I said, I'm a little off sometimes," The Doctor said with a shrug. "Let's go see what this school is all about. If anyone asks, my name is John Smith."  
"John Smith?" Joey asked. "You seriously can't come up with something better? Pathetic."  
He followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS.  
There was a huge mansion with vines covering the walls. Big oak doors with the words "WE LOVE TROUBLED CHILDREN" carved above it stood opened. The sky was dark and there were no stars or even the moon to be seen, but only one light shined in a window. It was greyish-blue, coming out of a second story window. A sudden scream pierced through the night from the mansion.  
The Doctor looked at Joey grimly and asked, "How good are you at acting?"  
"I…why?" Joey asked.  
"Because it looks like you're a troubled child," The Doctor said, gesturing at a sign that said "Mrs. Williams' Home For Troubled Children."  
"No…No." Joey said, looking at the Doctor. "There's no way I'm going into that building!"

"Hello, my name's Mr. John Smith, I'd like to enroll my godson, Joseph Nightingale, in school here," The Doctor lied to Mrs. Williams.  
"Oh, thisss sssweet little boy, he couldn't possssssibly need to go to ssschool here," Mrs. Williams said sweetly, but Joey guessed she was really about as sweet as a viper.  
"He has problems," The Doctor whispered where Joey couldn't here. "He burnt down his parents' house and attacked an old woman, it was a bloody mess."  
"Oh, I sssee, I bet we can fix him no problem. You can just leave him here, and come back and fill out the papersss on Monday if the ssschool is to you and Jossseph's likingsss?" Mrs. Williams asked.  
"Oh, yes," The Doctor said. "Take good care of him, he'll be serve great in the war once he's better."  
"Oh, yesss, the…er…war…goodbye Mr. Sssmith," Mrs. Williams said happily, practically shoving the Doctor out of her office. When the Doctor was gone and the door was shut Mrs. Williams turned and smiled at Joey. "I'll call another ssstudent to come ssshow you to your room, okay?"  
Joey sat there trying to look like a "troubled child" like the Doctor had told him to. In reality he was scared of the huge mansion, with it's white walls and grey floors. It looked like a hospital to him, and a hospital boarding school just sounded fishy.  
Mrs. Williams left the room and came back with tall, blonde boy.  
"This is Edissson," she said. "He'll ssshow you to the dormitory. You'll find your uniformsss are already in the cabinet."  
"How do you have uniforms for me if I just got here?" Joey asked.  
"Your godfather called us a few nights ago," Mrs. Williams said.  
"Oh…right…" Joey muttered, knowing full well that that was impossible.  
"Edissson, takes Jossseph to hisss room," Mrs. Williams said to the blonde boy in a voice you would use when explaining something to a small child.  
"Yesss, Mrsss. Williamsss," Edison replied in a soft, hollow voice. He started leaving the room and Joey followed uneasily, glancing back at Mrs. Williams as they left.  
"So, do you like it here?" Joey asked Edison, but he just kept walking through the halls. "Hello? Earth to Edison?"  
"Rule one, don't asssk quessstionsss," Edison said in the same hollow voice. He stopped in front of a room and gestured for Joey to go in.  
"Thisss isss your room," he said, staring into space. Joey noticed how his eyes looked glazed over. "Your roommate jussst got here lassst night, ssso you're both new."  
Edison turned and walked away down the hall. Joey opened the door and stepped in. A boy sitting at a desk jerked his head towards the door, a horrified look on his face.  
"Um…hello?" Joey said. "I'm your new roommate…"  
"Oh, I thought you were that Edison bloke coming to scold me again." the boy said. "They seriously are creeping me out."  
"Yeah, it's almost like they're being mind-controlled," Joey said, shutting the door.  
"I'm Will, what're you in for?" the boy asked.  
"I'm Joey, I burnt down a building, stole some stuff…I was all around bad…" Joey said.  
"Oh…" Will said. "Mine was a bit worse."  
"Are you boasting about getting sent to a school for troubled kids?"'  
"Yes."  
"Okay, then," Joey said, sitting down on his bed.  
Joey and Will were left in their room all day. When Joey was sick of Will basically ignoring him he tried to leave to look around for the Doctor, but the door was locked.  
"They locked us in?" he asked.  
Will replied with a simple nod, so Joey sat down on the bed and picked up a book that was sitting in the floor.  
"'The Lord of the Flies'?" Joey asked in surprise. That book didn't even come out for at least another ten years.  
"Yeah, have you read it?" Will asked, looking up from his desk and turning his chair around to face Joey.  
"No, I've just seen the movie," Joey replied.  
"The…movie?" Will said. "What movie?"  
"Um…I…it…I meant the play. My friends did a play of Lord of the Flies…" Joey lied, realizing his slip-up, but was still confused as to why a book from the fifties was in the forties.  
"Okay, then…You can borrow it if you want, I've already read it through twice since I got here." Will said.  
Joey nodded and sat down on his bed reading.  
The afternoon passed, and their door remained locked. Nobody came to tell them why or give them meals, and finally, at midnight, Will fell asleep at his desk. Joey walked over to the window and tried to open it, but it was painted shut with a lock firmly in place. What kind of boarding school was this? Even if it was for troubled kids, why would you practically hold them hostage?  
Joey threw his entire weight against the glass, hitting it a few times, but it wouldn't break nor budge. He glanced at Will; he was still sound asleep. Joey shouldered the window a few more times until he finally got it to crack away from the paint. Now he just had to get that lock. He looked around the room, looking for anything. He crept over to Will's desk. He looked around until he found a old wire paperclip lying by a book. He picked it up and returned to the window.  
He shoved the paperclip in, moving it up and down until the lock finally popped open.  
"Yes!" he said before he could stop himself.  
Will made a grumbling noise, but stayed asleep.  
Joey sighed and pushed the window open. He was on the second story, which could be problematic, but he didn't have a fear of heights. He grabbed onto the ivy that covered the wall and started climbing down. He almost fell a few times, but he made it to the ground without breaking his neck. He ran towards where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS and knocked on it.  
"Doctor!" he yelled.  
The door opened and he walked in. The Doctor was looking at a screen by the TARDIS controls.  
"How'd you open the door?" Joey asked.  
"I snapped," the Doctor said simply.  
"You can open it by snapping?" Joey asked.  
"Yes, what did you find out?" the Doctor replied.  
"Other than the fact that they lock their students in small rooms and don't let them out? Absolutely nothing," Joey told him.  
"They locked you in? How'd you get out?" the Doctor asked, looking away from the screen.  
"I busted the window open and scaled the wall," Joey replied.  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows and said, "Scaled the wall?"  
"Yes, because we're going to get out of here, right?" Joey asked.  
"No, not yet," the Doctor replied.  
"What?" Joey asked. "You're kidding, right?"  
"No, there's something fishy about this place…" the Doctor replied.  
"So why don't you go in there and get locked in?" Joey asked him.  
"Because I'm one thousand and thirteen, I'm obviously not school aged." the Doctor replied.  
"Fine, I will go back into the scary mansion," Joey snapped. "But if I die, I'm blaming you!"  
"Joey, you know that thing about not getting in a car with strangers?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah."  
"That same concept applies to getting in a space ship with an alien. You made the choice."  
"That makes me feel better, after all, nobody gets hurt when they get into cars with strangers!" Joey replied sarcastically, heading for the TARDIS door.  
"Good luck! I'm working on a way to get into the school!" the Doctor said as Joey left.  
"Do it a little faster, would you?" Joey called back.

* * *

Joey spent the next day much in the same fashion as the first. They were locked in the room with no food, only today, at around noon, somebody slipped two glasses of water through a flap at the bottom of the door.  
"Okay, isn't this child abuse? This is child abuse," Joey said, picking up a glass of water and staring at it in shock.  
"Who're you going to tell? The parentals don't care," Will replied.  
That night Joey fell into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were haunted by an ancient echoing voice, saying words he couldn't make out.  
He awoke with a start as a scream filled the halls and looked at his watch. 12:01 am. To his surprise, Will wasn't in bed. He got up and went to the door. He put his hand on the knob and twisted. The door slid open and Joey took a step out and looked around.  
The hall was completely empty, lit only by the moonlight. In a beam of moonlight under the window Joey saw scuff marks, like something with wheels had been rolled through the hall. He traced them back to him and Will's door and then followed them in the other direction. He stopped only twice, once when a piercing scream filled the halls, and then outside Mrs. Williams' office, where the scuff marks disappeared under the door, where a bluish-grey light shined.  
Joey recognized it as the light he and the Doctor had seen coming from one of the windows when they first landed the TARDIS here. He bent down and put his ear against the crack between the door and the wall.  
"Yesss, my darling, you will sssoon join the othersss…" Mrs. Williams' voice said, it was followed by a faint hiss before Mrs. Williams continued. "Yesss, there'sss one more here, he will be ready on the morrow."  
There was a series of hisses, and then Edison's voice spoke, "I'm worried about Nightingale, Mother."  
"What worriesss you, dear? He'sss just like the boysss you and your brother inhabit." Mrs. Williams replied.  
"He'sss different, I can sssense it," Edison replied. "He is ssstronger, more powerful, just all around different from any human we've ever encountered."  
"You have not encountered many a humansss, ssson," Mrs. Williams replied.  
"But he is right, Mother," Will's voice joined in. "He isss a most peculiar human."  
"I have sssensssed it too, children, but maybe he will work just fine," Mrs. Williams said.  
A series of hisses and click followed for several minutes before Mrs. Williams said, "It hasss been much too long sssince I have been out of this human sssuit. My sssensssesss are clogged up."  
Joey put his eye to the key-hole, and saw, right before his eyes, Mrs. Williams start tearing her skin off, a new, scaly head appearing through her mouth. As she peeled off the human suit a scaly reptilian body appeared. It was snake-like, her head forming a diamond-like shape and her nose was mere slits in her face. Her eyes were tiny slits that were glowing red. Her entire body looked like a snake's, only it split to form arms and legs.  
Joey couldn't help but gasp. Will, Edison, another reptilian creature and Mrs. Williams all snapped their heads towards the door. Joey stood up and took off running, but he wasn't fast enough, he had already been seen.  
Mrs. Williams hissed something to Will and Edison and they started chasing Joey.  
"Get back here, Nightingale!" Edison yelled.  
Joey ignored him and kept running. He knew he needed to get back to the TARDIS before he was turned into one of them. He ran into him and Will's room and shut the door, shoving the desk chair under the knob to hold it shut, then when to the window. He opened it and was about to climb out when he saw Edison had somehow gotten outside and was standing under the window. Joey looked back at the door and knew the door wasn't going to hold. From the window he could just make out the TARDIS. The Doctor was coming out of it, probably just to look outside, but hopefully would realize something was wrong. The Door burst open and Joey flipped around. Will, a reptilian Mrs. Williams and another reptilian creature were standing in the doorway, giving Joey a death glare. The chair was smashed, as was the door. Joey took a few steps back, standing right by the window.  
"We can't have you running around knowing our sssecret…" Will said.  
He picked up a piece of the broken chair and clubbed Joey over the head with it.  
When he woke, Joey was strapped to a chair, with Will, Edison, Mrs. Williams, who had put her human suit back on, and the reptilian boy standing over him. He had a massive headache and was concerned he had a concussion, since he was confused for a moment.  
"Who are you…what are you?" he asked.  
"My dear, we are creaturesss, jussst like you." Mrs. Williams said sweetly. "Yesss…You are different from humansss…You are not…yet you are…It doesss not matter, for sssoon my ssson will inhabit your body, and you won't…"  
Joey struggled against the straps, trying to break out of them, but with his head throbbing it was hard to concentrate. Mrs. Williams and her children laughed as he tried to break free. As he fought against the restraints he managed to get a glimpse of the window. The Doctor was clinging onto the ivy outside the building and gave Joey a thumbs-up.  
"It isss ussselessss to fight," Mrs. Williams said. "Jussst lie ssstill and it will go fassst."  
Joey kept straining against the straps despite how dizzy he felt.  
"You act so human, dear," Mrs. Williams said. "It's quite amusing what being raised by humans can do to someone."  
The Doctor winked at Joey through the window, then disappeared, seemingly crawling to the side.  
Joey felt like he might be sick and stopped fighting against the straps.  
"What're you going to do to me?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a vent in the wall near the ceiling. That was odd, he rememberws reading that air conditioning wasn't used much until the nineteen-fifties.  
"It will be better and more painlessss if you don't know…" Mrs. Williams replied, giving an evil smile.  
The reptilian creature that didn't have a human suit grinned wildly and hissed, causing the others to laugh madly. Joey noticed that air was blowing out of the air conditioner.  
"Ssshhhh…" Mrs. Williams said suddenly.  
"What isss it, Mother?" Edison asked.  
"The air…" Mrs. Williams replied.  
Joey could see everyone's breath fogging in the air. The it hit him: Cold blooded creatures, such as snakes, react to sudden changes in temperature. He could tell the Doctor's plan: Fix up the air conditioner so it made everything go to freezing temperature, and then the creatures would have to find somewhere warm to hide to regulate their blood temperature.  
"It isss cold…" Will commented.  
The reptilian one, who Joey had decided to call Rex, hissed and ran for the door, followed by his brothers.  
"You will be destroyed, Jossseph Nightingale…" Mrs. Williams yelled before following her children out.  
Now that he was left alone in the room, Joey returned to trying to break out of the straps holding him down, but with how cold the Doctor had made it, he was shaking so badly that, when added to his headache and dizziness, trying to break the chair was like trying to break through solid rock.  
"Where are you, Doctor?" he muttered.  
He continued trying to wiggle out of the chair for a few minutes, but with no luck. A sudden bang on the door made him jump, and he snapped his head to the side to look at it.  
"Joey? Are you in there?" the Doctor's voice yelled.  
"Y-Yes!" Joey called back.  
A soft green light flashed under the door and it swung open. The Doctor ran in and started undoing the straps holding Joey down.  
"This is fun, isn't it?" the Doctor asked, pulling Joey up.  
Joey stumbled and said, "What happened? I think I…I think I have a concussion…"  
"No, no, no, now's not the time to have a concussion…" the Doctor said. "We've got something to do!"  
"I'm sorry, I c-can't help if I've got a c-concussion! Who sent me in here in the first place?" Joey asked, grabbed the Doctor's shoulder for support.  
The Doctor bent down so he was eye-level with Joey.  
"Your pupils are the same size, that's good. You should be okay, dizzy, but okay…eventually…Come on, we've got to hurry!" the Doctor said worriedly, pulling Joey out of the room.  
"What is this place, Doctor? R-really?" Joey asked as they hurried through the building.  
"I don't know, but if I'm right, it's some sort of paradox. It's literally everywhere at every time in every place." the Doctor explained.  
"What?" Joey asked. "I don't think that would make sense without the concussion…"  
"Think about it, the padlocks on the windows? They have the year nineteen-twenty printed on them, but they look brand new. There's a copy of 'Lord of the Flies' in one of the bedrooms, which wasn't published until nineteen-fifty-four, and then they have air conditioning from nineteen-ninety. This place is amazing." the Doctor said with an amazed look on his face.  
"Says the man who wasn't nearly turned into a skin suit and doesn't have a concussion!" Joey objected.  
"Don't worry about the concussion, we've got to do something…" the Doctor said. "They're cold blooded, so when there was extreme cold they had to go find somewhere that's warm, but when they get too warm, they'll come back to kill us."  
"Wh-what're you planning to do?" Joey asked. He was shaking in the cold, he wished he had grabbed a jacket, but it was a little late for that now. He still felt dizzy, but not as bad as before, and his head still hurt.  
"We…we…We lock them in the freezer and get out of here," the Doctor replied.  
Joey stopped walking and looked at him.  
"But that's like murdering them," he said.  
The Doctor stopped and, without turning around, said, "Joey, they would do the same to you."  
"It's still murder," Joey replied.  
"Joey, if I let them alone they'll just hurt somebody else." the Doctor told him, turning around. "We have to stop them."  
"It's still murder," Joey repeated.  
He looked at the ground for a moment then followed the Doctor.  
"Okay, we need to figure out how to trick them into getting locked in the freezer…" the Doctor said.  
"Can't we just push them in or something? Surely you can overpower them, right?" Joey asked.  
"'Push them in'? Kids nowadays, so uncreative!" the Doctor snapped, running downstairs.  
Joey rolled his eyes and followed the Doctor downstairs.  
"So we're not pushing them in, then?" Joey asked. "What do you bribe them with, a fly?"  
"Don't be stupid, they're lizards, not frogs," the Doctor replied.  
"Lizards eat bugs," Joey defended, whining slightly. His head was throbbing and he just wanted to get this over with "Besides, what's the point? They'll just claw their way out or something."  
"The point is they won't have time to claw their way out!" the Doctor explained.  
They walked into the kitchen, which oddly, had lights hanging above the counters. There was an old-fashioned stove from the thirties, a modern-looking toaster, a sink set into the counter, and a massive meat freezer.  
"Surely aliens would be smart enough to create a cover and stick with it, right?" Joey asked looking around. "This places is one big Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey mess…"  
"It depends on what their cover is," the Doctor replied. "Besides, they weren't exactly keen on letting their 'students' explore, were they?"  
The Doctor walked over to the meat freezer and started using the Sonic Screwdriver on it, while Joey inspected the old fashioned oven. The Doctor pulled the freezer open and they were blasted with cold air.  
Joey shivered and said, "What if we freeze to death before they come?"  
"Stop worrying, would you?" the Doctor asked, stepping into the freezer.  
"G-give me one good reason not…not to worry!" Joey replied.  
"Don't worry because worrying doesn't help concussions," the Doctor replied.  
Joey rubbed his forehead. How did he even get mixed up in this? Why did a bunch of aliens want him for something? He laid his head against the refrigerator and closed his eyes.  
He didn't know how long he stood there, or if he had fallen asleep against the fridge, but the next thing he knew the Doctor was grabbing his arm and pulling him behind a counter to hide.  
"Don't make any noise," the Doctor told him. He flashed the Sonic Screwdriver and the lights went out, leaving them in semi-darkness.  
There was a series of hissing as the four lizard-creatures stepped into the room. They looked around, hissing wildly. Joey had a sinking feeling that they would be able to sense them hiding behind the counter.  
The smallest of the lizard creatures, the one Joey had named Rex, stepped towards the freezer, hissing. He took a step in, followed by one of the other lizard children. Joey realized he was shaking, and he held his mouth closed tightly to keep his teeth from chattering. The other lizard child glanced around the room then followed his brothers.  
Finally, Mrs. Williams lumbered around the room, her scaly, clawed hands gripped the edge of the counter, but she didn't seem to realize that Joey and the Doctor were there. She lingered for a moment before hissing in the direction of the freezer, but when her sons didn't come out she ran in after them.  
"Now!" the Doctor whispered.  
Him and Joey jumped up and ran to slam the freezer shut. Mrs. Williams grabbed Joey's arm and tried to pull him inside the freezer, but the Doctor was shoving the freezer door shut, and she was forced to let go, leaving a long set of scratches on Joey's arm.  
Joey let out a quiet scream of pain and held his arm.  
"I suggest we leave now," the Doctor said, grabbing Joey's shoulders and pushing him out of the room. "Run!"  
They ran through the school's long hallways, not stopping or slowing until the reached the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and Joey collapsed against the wall.  
"You're mad," he said. "Completely mental."  
"Definitely," the Doctor replied.  
"Well, I must be mad, too, then," Joey said. "Because I kind of enjoyed that."  
"Then let's get going," the Doctor said.  
"Concussion," Joey told him.  
"Why go to a doctor on Earth, when you can go to one on Satellite 5? Or New Earth?" the Doctor replied. "Hold onto something!"


	4. Ninety-Nine

**Chapter 3**  
**The Oracle**

Joey stepped out of the TARDIS and picked up an old newspaper.  
"I though you were kidding when you said we'd party like it's ninety-nine?" he asked.  
"Three months of traveling and you still don't take me seriously?" the Doctor asked, stepping out. "You've got a lot to learn. Like, maybe you could trust me and listen to what I say?"  
"I'm sorry, that one just really sounded like a joke," Joey replied. "Like the fez you found last week."  
The Doctor gave Joey a 'that-wasn't-a-joke' look.  
"Oh come on, a fez? Really?" Joey asked.  
"Yes, fezzes are cool," the Doctor replied. "Like bowties and stetsons."  
"Okay, I agree on the bowties and stetsons, but fezzes?" Joey shook his head.  
"Don't dis the fez," the Doctor replied.  
Joey rolled his eyes and looked around.  
"What do you want to do?" the Doctor asked.  
"There's probably a New Years party in the pub a few blocks from here," Joey said. "If we hurry we could watch the fireworks–Doctor!"  
The Doctor was running down an alley, ignoring everything Joey said.  
"Trust me, he says, what do you want to do, he says, don't dis the fez, he says," Joey muttered. "Run down old alleys, he does."  
"Joey, come on!" the Doctor yelled back.  
Joey sighed and followed the Doctor.  
Joey had gotten stitches from the hospital in New New New New New York on New Earth, saved an alien kid from getting murdered by a giant squid on a planet in a different galaxy, stopped a demonic chipmunk from eating the Doctor's face off, and been on many other adventures since their encounter with the lizard aliens, and yet he still questioned the Doctor's ways, and how he always seemed to run them straight into trouble.  
"What's wrong this time, Doctor?" he asked as he caught up.  
"Why's something always have to be wrong?" the Doctor asked.  
"Because you're you," Joey replied.  
The Doctor looked at him and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Everything," Joey replied. "Everywhere you go you find something bad happening, always."  
"We're just lucky," the Doctor replied. "I've got nothing to do with it."  
"Then why do all of the evil creatures know who you are?" Joey asked.  
"I'm the last Time Lord, what do you expect?" the Doctor replied. "I'm famous."  
"You keep saying that, but you aren't really the last Time Lord, I mean, what about River Song? She was a Time Lord, yeah? And the Master…I'd bet you anything another Time Lord pops up soon."  
"River wasn't really a Time Lord, her parents were human," the Doctor replied.  
"So what? She had a time-head or something?" Joey asked.  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
"A…time-head?" he asked.  
"Yeah…you know…I don't know…It just popped into my head," Joey replied with a shrug. "Why?"  
"Nothing, just reminded me of something an old friend said…" the Doctor explained. "Let's go."  
"Where are we going? You never told me!" Joey said without following the Doctor.  
"Patience, Nightingale, patience," the Doctor told him.  
"Since when do you use my last name?" Joey asked. "Just please, where are we going?"  
"Don't you have any fun? Why do we always have to know where we're going?" the Doctor asked.  
"So what? Your plan is to get a us lost in nineteen-nineties London?" Joey asked.  
"Technically speaking, we'll be in two-thousand in about two and a half hours." the Doctor pointed out.  
"Can we at least go somewhere with a furnace? It's freezing." he said.  
"What has a little snow ever hurt? Cold is good for you," the Doctor replied.  
"No it's not," Joey replied. "It's not good."  
He walked ahead of the Doctor, leaving a trail of bootprints in the snow.  
"What if we run into younger me?" he asked suddenly. "Or my parents? They die today…in a car crash…"  
"Joey," the Doctor said, putting his hand on Joey's shoulder. "You can't change anything, you know that? I had a friend who tried to stop her father from dying, it almost killed her, her mum and me. We can't."  
"I know…" Joey muttered. "I just…can we not be here at midnight? Can we just leave before then?"  
The Doctor nodded, "Maybe we should just go–"  
"No…just as long as we're gone at midnight," Joey said. "Let's party like it's ninety-nine while we can."  
"Okay, as long as you're fine with it," the Doctor said. "Let's go."  
Joey followed the Doctor through the streets, past people running to get to the pubs and restaurants having New Years parties and cars driving home. Just before they reached a cafe they were going into a hobo stopped them.  
"It's the end of the world!" he yelled. "You must prepare."  
"Don't worry, mate," Joey said. "I can guarantee you the world makes it through the night."  
"You're one of them dang skeptics!" the hobo yelled. "So be it! Die with everyone else!"  
"Wow," Joey said.  
"Come on," the Doctor told him, pushing him inside the cafe.  
The cafe was small, with a few tables here and there. An older woman and a little girl were sitting at one table, making a castle out of playing cards, but other than that the cafe was empty.  
"Come on, let's go find somewhere funner. With dancing, I love dancing." the Doctor said.  
"No, they have a furnace, can't we just stay here for a little while?" Joey asked.  
"You stay here, I'll be back in a minute," the Doctor said, leaving the cafe.  
Joey watched the Doctor leave, and a teenage girl appeared behind the counter.  
"You want some hot chocolate?" she asked Joey.  
"Sure, thank you," Joey replied.  
The girl handed him a cup and said, "I'm Cassidy."  
"Joey," Joey replied.  
"Nice to meet you," Cassidy said. "Where're you from? I've never seen you around before. Of course, London's a big place."  
"I'm from around here," Joey said. "I'm just…not usually wandering the streets."  
"Was that your dad who you came in with?"  
"No!"  
"Oh…"  
"Um…He's sort of my…guardian, I suppose you could call him," Joey said. "My parents died in a car crash."  
"Oh, I'm sorry.," Cassidy said. "We should hang out sometime–"  
"No, I can't. I'm leaving in the morning," Joey lied. "Leaving the country."  
"Oh, so you don't believe in the apocalypse then?" Cassidy asked with a laugh.  
"No, I can promise you there is no apocalypse." Joey replied.  
Cassidy was going to say something, when there was a horrid shriek from the little girl in the corner.  
"Mum? Why's she screaming?" Cassidy asked worriedly.  
Joey turned around and saw that the little girl's eyes were giving off a slight glow, and she was staring into space as the shriek left her mouth. The older woman was trying to calm her, but she wouldn't stop.  
"Mum!" Cassidy said. She ran out from behind the counter and knelt by the little girl, brushing her hair. "It's okay, Kathy, it's okay. I'm right here."  
The little girl stopped screaming and let Cassidy pick her up.  
"I'm so sorry," Cassidy whispered to Joey. "My sister's a little…different."  
The little girl, Kathy, looked straight into Joey's eyes and, without saying anything, Joey heard her voice in his head.  
'_You're the one who dies,_' she said. '_You die. I don't want you to die, I know that I don't, but it happens…it happens when you're still young._'  
Joey shivered a little and broke eye-contact with Kathy, who had started crying into her sister's shoulder. He saw the Doctor standing outside gesturing for him to come.  
"I've gotta go," Joey said. "How much for the hot chocolate?"  
"On the house," Cassidy told him.  
Joey nodded and left, giving Cassidy a smile.  
"What was that shriek?" the Doctor asked.  
"That angelic little girl who was sitting in the cafe," Joey said. "You heard it?"  
"Yes, and I was two blocks away," the Doctor said.  
"It was horrid," Joey said. "And after that…it was like she was in my head or something…"  
"In your head?" the Doctor asked.  
"It was like she was talking to me, but she wasn't…it was her voice in my head," Joey explained.  
"What did she tell you?" the Doctor asked.  
"She said…She…She said I'm going to die, and I'm going to die while I'm still young," Joey said.  
The Doctor looked surprised.  
"Rather grim for a little angelic girl, isn't she?" he asked.  
"How does she know that, Doctor? Is she even human?" Joey asked.  
"I don't know," the Doctor replied.  
"Well, we're going to find out, right?" Joey asked.  
"Joey, don't start," the Doctor told him. "Just because a little girl says you're going to die, it doesn't mean you're actually going to die."  
"She said it telepathically in my head!" Joey snapped.  
"That doesn't mean anything!" the Doctor replied.  
"I'm sorry, how often do you hear little girls telling you you're going to die in your head?" Joey asked.  
"Just don't worry about it," the Doctor said. "You know I wouldn't let you die, right?"  
"I know that you wouldn't let me die on purpose," Joey replied.  
"Come on, let's go somewhere else," the Doctor said. "There's a party in a club a couple blocks away."  
He started walking down the street with Joey right behind him.

Joey sat at a table in the corner of the club while the Doctor was out on the dance floor.  
"Come on, have some fun, buzzkill!" the Doctor told him.  
"I'll pass," Joey replied with a laugh.  
The Doctor disappeared into the crowd of people dancing. Joey was looking around the room, when something caught his attention.  
The next thing he knew, he was running across the dance floor, looking for the Doctor.  
"Doctor…" he said. He collided straight into him. "Ow…"  
"What're you doing?" the Doctor asked.  
"I…I needed to tell you something…"  
"What was it?"  
"I don't remember…"  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
"It was important," Joey said.  
"It was important, but you can't remember what it was?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah…" Joey replied. "It sounds a lot worse than it is…"  
"Well," the Doctor said. "If you remember, be sure to come tell me."  
Joey walked back to his table and started playing with a napkin. He knew there was something super important to tell the Doctor but what was it? He flipped the napkin over, and saw that it had been written on it with a black pen.

_THE SILENCE IS HERE._

Joey dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a black gel pen, the ink matched exactly. He grabbed the napkin and walked back towards the Doctor, who was dancing horribly.  
"What in the name of sanity are you doing?" Joey asked him.  
Quite a few people had stopped and were staring at him.  
"Dancing," the Doctor said, stopping. "What? Did you want to tell me something you can't remember again?"  
He handed the Doctor the napkin.  
"I wrote it…" he said.  
"Let's go," the Doctor said after a moment. "Now."  
Joey followed the Doctor as they pushed their way across the dance floor towards the door.  
"What're the Silence doing here?" Joey asked.  
"They've been around for centuries," the Doctor replied. "Influencing humans."  
"But what're the chances that we'd run into them?" Joey asked.  
"They're all over the world, but we know what they are, so of course we're going to write down when we see them, while normal people would just turn and forget," the Doctor replied. "What time is it?"  
Joey reached in his pocket to take out the cell phone the Doctor had sonic-ed for him and flipped it open.  
"Doctor…"  
"What?"  
"I have a picture of the Silence on my cell phone."  
The Doctor took the phone from Joey and looked at the picture of the Silence sitting in the corner of the club.  
"It wasn't even looking at me," Joey said.  
"Of course it wasn't," the Doctor replied.  
"None of this is making sense," Joey said, taking his phone back from the Doctor. He noticed it was nearly eleven o'clock.  
The Doctor was silent, obviously deep in thought.  
A piercing shriek filled the streets. Joey flung his hands over his ears, but the sound stayed loud and steady.  
"That's the little girl…her name was Kathy…that's not her again, is it?" Joey asked.  
"I have a feeling that she might be right in the center of all this," the Doctor said.  
"That little girl? What would she have to do with this?" Joey asked.  
"Come on," the Doctor said. "I want to go talk to this Kathy."  
Joey followed the Doctor through the streets as they headed for the little cafe.  
"Is this a good idea?" Joey asked.  
"Yes," the Doctor said. "I need to find out how connected to this she is."  
The Doctor pushed open the door to the little cafe and walked in. Kathy was sitting at a table, making castles out of her playing cards . Her eyes went wide as they entered. It took Joey a moment to register who she was sitting with.  
A Silent.  
The Doctor pushed Joey back towards the door, but it was locked.  
'_Why are you scared, Joey? We're playing a game!_' Kathy said in Joey's head. '_Don't you want to play?_'  
"Doctor, she's doing it again, she's getting in my head," Joey whispered.  
"I know, I heard her, too," the Doctor said.  
The Silent turned to face them. It cocked its head to the side as it studied Joey.  
"Kathy, where's Cassidy?" Joey asked, trying to remain calm.  
'_She's upstairs…She didn't want to play the game._'  
Joey looked at the Doctor.  
"What does she mean?" he asked.  
"I'm hoping she means that they locked her in the flat above the cafe," the Doctor replied. "But she could mean..."  
"Do you want to play a game?" Kathy said. This time she said it aloud, the first words Joey had heard her say. It didn't sound at all like what it did in their heads.  
"Kathy, why don't you just come over here, away from…that thing?" the Doctor asked.  
'_Time Lord, you don't know who you are. You search for somewhere or something that can cure your craving to run. You don't know who you're talking to._'  
"Kathy," Joey said. "Stop doing that and come away from the scary alien."  
A bone-chilling laugh echoed through their minds as Kathy smiled. She stopped stacking the cards.  
'_He's my friend,_' Kathy replied in their heads.  
"Friend?" Joey said in surprise. "Kathy listen–"  
"HE'S MY FRIEND!" Kathy yelled.  
If it was possible for a Silent to smirk, it did just then.  
The Doctor walked towards the table the Silent and Kathy were sitting at, but the Silent stood up and walked behind Kathy's chair.  
'_You're scaring him!_' Kathy screamed telepathically.  
"Kathy, why don't we go find your mummy?" the Doctor asked.  
By this point Kathy had started crying. The Doctor stepped closer, he was only a few feet away from Kathy and the Silent.  
"Listen to me," the Doctor said. "We can help you."  
Joey wasn't sure whether he was talking to Kathy or the Silent, but either way, he had a feeling it wasn't going to help.  
'_Son of the Time Lord, do something, stop him! Stop him, Joey!_' Kathy pleaded in his head.  
"Son of the Time Lord?" Joey asked aloud.  
"What?" the Doctor asked, looking back at Joey. Joey realized Kathy must have said it specifically to him.  
"That's what she just called me…" Joey replied.  
'_I saw you in a dream,_' Kathy continued. '_I know who you are, Joey Nightingale, son of the Doctor._'  
"What?" Joey and the Doctor asked in unison. The Doctor was still staring at Joey.  
The Silent picked Kathy up and was headed for the door, but Joey and the Doctor both had delayed reactions. Joey was just able to open his phone and take a picture of the Silent running away with Kathy.  
They both stumbled towards the door, but before they even got the door open, they heard the sickening sound of Kathy screeching.  
"It's midnight…" Joey whispered. "What happened?"  
He looked at his phone.  
"No…no…no…no…" he muttered.  
The Doctor looked at the picture.  
"Joey, how much of what just happened do you remember?" the Doctor asked.  
"Nothing," Joey replied. "Nothing at all, it was a Silent, so I guess I forgot when it turned away, why? What happened?"  
"I…nothing important…Let's get out of here before someone realizes Kathy is missing, we don't want to be around when the cops get here." the Doctor said.  
"Okay," Joey replied.  
They left the cafe and walked back to the TARDIS.  
"I feel kind of bad about just letting the Silence get her," Joey said.  
"There's nothing we can do," the Doctor said. "We should get out of here."  
They entered the TARDIS, and the Doctor walked up to the controls. He looked at the screen and pressed buttons, running an X-ray of Joey's body. He looked over it, then something caught his attention.


	5. The Doctor's Son

**Author's Note:** _Firstly, I have never seen Torchwood. Ever. In. My. Life. When I wrote this, I could've sworn Jack went though a door when he left the Doctor & Martha. I swear it. Apparently there isn't a door to Torchwood, though...? Idk, but that's what I wrote so please excuse me. I'll go sit in a corner with all the teenage Whovians who aren't allowed to watch Torchwood._

**Chapter 4: The Doctor's Son**

The Doctor stared at the screen.  
Two Hearts! Joey was a Time Lord.  
"Where are we headed to?" Joey asked suddenly.  
"Um…I was thinking back to good ol' London? Modern day-ish?" the Doctor asked.  
"Sure," Joey said with a shrug. "Sounds good to me."  
"Hold onto something," the Doctor said, starting the TARDIS.  
Joey gripped the railing until they landed.  
"I'm actually starting to get used to that," he said. When the Doctor didn't say anything he added, "You okay, Doc? You're acting odd."  
"No, I'm fine," the Doctor lied.  
Joey stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around.  
"So, what're we doing in London, then?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.  
"What's going on here? I mean, everywhere we go there's always something gone wrong," Joey said. "Or was that not an accident?"  
"Nothing's going on here, at least not that I know about," the Doctor replied. "Besides, it doesn't always go wrong!"  
Joey raised his eyebrows.  
"What about when we went to New New New New New New York and you almost got mauled by a squirrel?" he asked.  
"I wasn't being mauled, I was giving it a hug," the Doctor replied.  
Joey grinned."Right…of course you were…"  
"Oh, come on," the Doctor said, leading the way out of the alley the TARDIS had landed in.  
"Where're we going?" Joey asked.  
"See, that's the problem with you. You always want a destination, and a place to go, why can't you just roam for a little while? Take it all in?" the Doctor asked.  
"I just like to know the purpose of everything," Joey replied with a shrug.  
"Some things don't have a purpose until you've done them," the Doctor replied, continuing out of the alley.  
He looked around the area they had just walked out into. A huge building was on one side of the square.  
"Torchwood," the Doctor said.  
"Torchwood? I always hated that place, it used to give me the creeps when I was younger," Joey said, walking up behind the Doctor.  
"It's actually a pretty cool place, has some good people working for it," he said, remembering his old friend, Jack Harkness. He wouldn't even recognize the Doctor, now, since he had regenerated since they last met.  
"Do you know someone who works at Torchwood?" Joey asked. The Doctor hadn't mentioned his past a lot, but Joey had just assumed the Doctor would rather live in the moment then talk of the past.  
"I used to, but that would have been a good…hundred and six years ago…"  
Joey could hear the sadness in the Doctor's voice, but didn't say anything. What would it be like to live that long? To have to let go of everyone you care about? To never age or change unless you were an inch from death?  
"It must be sad," Joey said, finally. "Living so long while your friends grow old and die…"  
"It is, but the good thing: You get to meet a lot more people than you would if you had an average life-span!" the Doctor replied.  
"I just couldn't imagine having to live like that…" Joey said, absentmindedly.  
The Doctor's look of sadness turned to a look of sympathy, unnoticed by Joey. He'd have to tell Joey eventually…But how?  
"Let's go," the Doctor said after a moment, gesturing for them to get away from Torchwood.  
"Don't you want to see if your old friend is still at Torchwood?" Joey asked in surprise.  
"He wouldn't recognize me now…I've regenerated since I last saw him," the Doctor said.  
Joey had been rather curious about Time Lords when he first met the Doctor, and had managed to get quite a few details, so he understood the whole regeneration thing.  
"He might. And you'd recognize him, anyway," Joey said.  
The Doctor sighed."Okay, you've talked me into it."  
They walked towards the Torchwood building. They went through one set of doors, but were stopped at the next one by a guy wearing a security uniform.  
"I'm going to need to see some ID," the guy said.  
The Doctor dug in his pocket and pulled out a little black wallet-type thing, he opened it up and held it out to the man.  
"Very well, welcome, Mr. Smith," the security guard said, handing it back to him. He moved aside and let them in.  
"Psychic paper," the Doctor said. "I love this stuff."  
"Wicked," Joey said.  
They looked around the building, when the Doctor saw Jack Harkness walking down the hall.  
"Hey, that's Jack!" Joey said.  
"You know Jack?"  
"Yeah…I met him a few times, once, when I was eleven, he bought me ice cream…I don't really remember why…" Joey said, then looked at the Doctor. "What does Torchwood do exactly?"  
"Aliens…" the Doctor answered.  
"Silence?" Joey questioned.  
"Looks like this just got interesting," the Doctor replied.  
"If it isn't Joey Nightingale," Jack said. "What brings you to Torchwood? And how'd you get through the door?" He saw the Doctor and added, with a grin, "And who's this?"  
"The name's Smith," the Doctor replied. "John Smith."  
Jack's eyes widened as realization crossed over him.  
"Doctor?" he asked.  
"Told you so!" Joey fake-coughed.  
"It's good to see you, Jack," the Doctor said.  
"You have a new face," Jack commented.  
"Don't I always?" the Doctor replied.  
Jack grinned and gave the Doctor a hug, then looked at Joey.  
"You're traveling with the Doctor now? I was wondering why I hadn't gotten any reports of those aliens acting up recently," Jack said.  
"Everyone but me knew I was being chased by aliens, didn't they?" Joey asked."Good to be in the know, isn't it?"  
"It was for you own good," Jack said. "What brings you guys to Torchwood?"  
"I just wanted to visit an old friend," the Doctor said.  
"It's great to see you, why don't you come upstairs to my office?" Jack asked.  
"I'd rather stay down here," Joey said. "I'm gonna go outside, this place still gives me the creeps…"  
He nodded to Jack and the Doctor, then walked outside.  
"How did you run into Joey? He's a little young for time travel, isn't he?" Jack asked as they walked up to his office.  
"Not by Time Lord standards," the Doctor replied, simply.  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"He's a Time Lord," the Doctor explained.  
"A Time Lord? How? Does he know?" Jack asked, opening his office door.  
"He's my son," the Doctor replied. "And no, he doesn't know yet."  
"Your…son?" Jack asked. "I always wondered why that kid was so weird, and he was always getting chased by some aliens, you forget them when you look away…"  
"They're called the Silence, I've run into them before. That's why I picked up Joey, I was in London, and he was getting followed by the Silence," the Doctor replied.  
"How long have you known he was your son?" Jack asked.  
"I found out about an hour ago," the Doctor replied.  
"So, what are you going to tell him?" Jack asked. "I don't think he'll take it lightly."  
"I don't know, honestly, Jack," the Doctor said. "I honestly don't know, I mean, Joey's a pretty messed up kid, and I don't think he could handle being a Time Lord well…"  
"I'm shocked," Jack replied.  
"Why?"  
"I've never see you looking so confused." Jack replied.  
"I just don't know how to tell him, you should have heard how horrified he sounded at the thought of someone living forever…" the Doctor said, beginning to pace back and forth, looking out the big windows in Jack's office.  
"You've been a father before, haven't you?" Jack asked, trying to be helpful. "Shouldn't you know how to handle these things delicately?"  
"That was such a long time ago, though," the Doctor replied. "And Joey's so different from normal Time Lords…The only good thing to come from this is knowing why the Silence is chasing him."  
"I'm sure he'll understand," Jack said.  
"You aren't helping, Jack."  
"I could tell him."  
"Definitely not helping, Jack," the Doctor said, stopping his pacing to look out the window.  
"Sorry," Jack replied.  
"I should go find him before he gets into trouble…" the Doctor said. "You ought to come with us, Jack, go on another adventure."  
"What the hey? Let's go find Joey." Jack replied.

* * *

Joey found himself running down a alley, unsure what he was running from. In one hand he clutched the Sharpie the Doctor had given him the first time they met, and the other hand had a black line drawn on it. He looked at the line and collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily.  
'_Next time,_' he told himself. '_You are staying with the Doctor!_'  
He stood up and walked slowly, taking in his surroundings. He saw a half-built building and ran inside to catch his breath. He leaned against a ceiling support and looked around. There were no interior walls, just plastic tarps hanging where the walls would be built later.  
Joey heard footsteps and darted through a doorway that was made in the plastic and up a flight of unfinished stairs made out of boards nailed together. He slid behind a cieling support and looked around the corner. There was no sign of the Silent, but he didn't want to risk going downstairs.  
He ducked into another room and looked around. The walls were plywood, and the windows hadn't been cut yet, so it was dark in the small room. He could see a big shape covered in plastic and walked over to it carefully. He didn't know why he was so curious about it–It was almost like he could sense that something important was under there. The shape was a foot or two taller than him, and he thought he could see somethings shining in a spot where the plastic was ripped. He grabbed the top of the sheet and ripped it back, gasping and jumping backwards a few feet.  
In front of him stood a great metal robot. His eyes widened at the thing. Did the Doctor know about this? He walked around it, studying it, but not touching it, for fear of turning it on. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, like the robot was a killer. He saw a faint splash of red on the metal that formed it's leg and backed away.  
He took out his phone, but he didn't have a signal. How was that possible? The Doctor had soniced his phone to make him always have a signal.  
A faint light glowed off the robot, and Joey's sickening feeling got deeper. The robot turned it's head to the side, then back to center. It raised and arm and took a step forward.  
"Joey Nightingale, you must be deleted," it said, pointing at Joey.  
Joey ran out of the room, back to where the stairs were. What was he supposed to do with a Silent downstairs, a killer robot in the next room, and no cell phone signal?  
He looked at the stairs. The only way out was down them, but that meant passing the Silent, which, frankly, creeped him out more than the robot. He took a deep breath and started down the stairs. The Silent was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at him.  
Joey reached the bottom and stared back at the Silent, trying to hide his fear.  
The Silent cocked its head to the side, seemingly curious as to Joey's motives. It raised its hand, but Joey grabbed its wrist and twisted, knocking the Silent to the ground, in hopes that the robot would think it needed deleted as well. He ran out the door and didn't stop until Torchwood towers was in sight.  
The Doctor and Jack were walking out as Joey ran up.  
"Joey? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." the Doctor said.  
"There was a…a Silent…and this weird…possessed…robot…" Joey said, gasping for breath.  
"A robot?" the Doctor asked, glancing at Jack.  
Jack pulled a gun out of his pocket.  
"Show us," he said.  
"You're mad as a hatter if you're going to go looking for that thing! What is it, anyway?" Joey asked.  
"Hopefully, I don't know, but I think it may be a Cyberman," the Doctor replied.  
"Is that bad?" Joey asked.  
"Very," the Doctor said. "Now, Joey, what did it say?"  
"It said…it said I need to be deleted or something." Joey replied.  
"Cybermen," the Doctor said. "Only they don't want to turn you into one of them, they want you dead…"  
Jack opened his mouth to say something, then looked between the Doctor and Joey, but a look from the Doctor silenced him.  
"What? What is it? Do you guys know why the Silence want me and the Cybermen want to murder me?" Joey asked, he looked at the Doctor and Jack questioningly.  
"Joey, about that–" the Doctor started, but he was interrupted by a robotic voice saying, "You will all be deleted!"  
They turned around to see the Cyberman coming into the square.  
"I, the last of the Cybermen, will bring back my kind! I will delete the humans!" the Cyberman continued.  
"This is not good, very, very not good," the Doctor said.  
"Get inside," Jack said. "Now! Inside Torchwood!"  
The Doctor grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him inside, followed by Jack.  
"What're we going to do?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor for a plan.  
"Yeah, and you were about to explain something?" Joey said.  
"Why's everyone always look at me for the answers and the plans and the explanations?" the Doctor asked, looking from Joey to Jack.  
"Because you're the Doctor and you always have answers, and you always have a plan, and you always, always, have an explanation," Joey replied. "And we trust you with our lives."  
The Doctor looked at Joey and opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out.  
"Come on," Joey said. "You have to do something, that Cyberman is out there killing innocent people!"  
"We have to get close enough to sonic it," the Doctor said.  
"And how do we do that without getting killed?" Joey asked.  
"We don't," the Doctor replied.  
Jack ran over to a big button that said "Alarm" and pushed it. Everyone in the Torchwood building seemed to start running in circles, trying to get to wherever they'd been told to be. Jack grabbed a couple guns from behind a desk, and handed one to Joey and one to the Doctor.  
"Just in case," he said.  
Joey looked at the gun. Like he'd be able to use a gun! He stared at the Doctor, who had a strict no-guns policy.  
"Be careful, Jack," the Doctor said. "Don't die too many times."  
"I'm invincible, doesn't mean I like it," Jack replied.  
"Invincible?" Joey asked.  
"I can't die," Jack explained, then he turned to the Doctor. "Get upstairs, as far up as you can, and try to figure something out, I'll go hold him off."  
"Be careful, Jack," the Doctor said.  
Jack grinned.  
"Careful is for losers," he said, then he ran outside with his gun.  
"He's completely mad," Joey commented.  
"Aren't we all?" the Doctor replied. "Now, run! Upstairs, as high up as you can get!"  
He dragged Joey towards the stairs and started running upwards with Joey following.  
"What do we do if that thing gets in?" Joey asked.  
"I don't know," the Doctor replied.  
"You don't know?" Joey repeated in surprise.  
"I don't always have the answers, Joey," the Doctor replied, continuing up the stairs as Joey stopped. "Come on!"  
Joey stared after the Doctor for a moment, before starting to walk up the stairs again. The Doctor always knew what to do!  
After running up the stairs for about five minutes they reached the top floor, right in the top of the Torchwood Tower, which was full of desks and computers and guns. But mostly guns.  
Joey was surprised  
"What do we do?" Joey asked. "Didn't we literally just trap ourselves up here?"  
"Um…yeah, well, yeah," the Doctor replied, sonicing the door so it would stay shut.  
"Doctor!" Joey yelled.  
"What?"  
"You just locked us in!"  
"I have the key," the Doctor replied, holding up his sonic screwdriver.  
"What use will that do us when the Cyberman is trying to kill us?" Joey asked.  
The Doctor looked at Joey. He didn't really want to admit that if the Cyberman got up here, they would probably die.  
"Doctor?" Joey asked after a moment's silence. "We're not leaving here are we?"  
"Joey–"  
"Don't lie to me, I know you've been lying to me about something since we left ninety-nine, don't lie to me, just tell me the truth," Joey snapped at the Doctor.  
"Joey, now isn't the time nor place," the Doctor started, but Joey interrupted him.  
"We may never have another time or place," Joey replied. He knew something was up, but he had no idea what would be such a big deal that the Doctor would lie to him. "Does it have something to do with the Silence wanting me?"  
"Joey…"  
"Doctor."  
"When we were in the cafe with Kathy and the Silence," the Doctor started. "Kathy was talking, we both heard her, but I was looking at you, not the Silence…"  
"What did she say?" Joey asked. He knew he had completely skipped out whatever had happened in the cafe because of the Silence, but what would be that important that a six year old could have told them?  
"I know why the Silence wants you…"  
"Why?"  
"It's complicated–"  
"Doctor!"  
"Joey, I need you to be calm when I tell you this…"  
"Tell me why the Silence has been chasing me my entire life!" Joey yelled.  
"Because you're a Time Lord!" the Doctor yelled back.  
Joey's eyes widened and he stared at the Doctor. He shook his head.  
"I'm human," he said.  
"No, Joey, you were raised as a human, but you're not," the Doctor said calmly. "You're my son."  
Joey sat down on a desk and stared at the Doctor.  
"No…" he said, shaking his head. "No, my parents died in a car crash…"  
"Joey, I don't quite understand all this either, but it's true. I scanned you while we were on the TARDIS…" the Doctor said, putting a hand on Joey's shoulder.  
Joey looked up, looking the Doctor in the eyes.  
"Why did you tell me there was nothing important?" Joey asked, clearly offended. "Why did you lie to me?"  
He stood up, knocking the Doctor's hand off his shoulder.  
"That's like a huge thing to not tell me!" he yelled.  
"Joey, calm down," the Doctor said calmly. "Listen–"  
"No!" Joey yelled, staring out the window of Torchwood. "I don't want to be a Time Lord! You have a horrible, miserable life, and you wait to tell me until we're about to die?"  
"I didn't tell you because I was worried you'd react like this," the Doctor replied, putting his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Joey, look at me."  
Joey turned around and opened his mouth to talk, but a banging noise outside the door stopped him.  
"The cyberman…" the Doctor said. "Hide."  
Joey looked around the room. He had no idea where he was supposed to hide. He slid behind a desk in the back of one of the aisles, the Doctor sliding behind the desk across the aisle from him.  
The Doctor put a finger to his lips to tell Joey to stay silent.  
With an almighty bang the door to the room broke from its hinges and hit the floor.  
"You will be deleted!" the voice of the Cyberman said.  
Joey pressed his back against the desk, staring at the wall, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Out of the corner of his eye, Joey could see the Doctor doing the same, and looking at Joey from the corner of his eye.  
The cyberman took heavy footsteps, heading down the aisle. It flipped over desks as it went, knocking them against the walls.  
Joey looked at the Doctor, and the Doctor looked back. He put his finger to his lip again, and rolled his sonic screwdriver across the floor to Joey. Joey gave him a questioning look, but the Doctor just smiled.  
"If you want me," he said, standing up. "Come get me!"  
The Doctor dashed off across the room, followed by the Cyberman.  
"Why me?" Joey whispered, staring at the heavens. He dropped the gun Jack had given him and picked up the Doctor's screwdriver.  
He stood and ran up behind the Cyberman. He raised the sonic screwdriver and hit the Cyberman on the back with it. There was a flash of green light, a shower of sparks, the final sound of the Cyberman saying "You will be deleted" and Joey was blown back a few feet.  
He looked up and saw that the Doctor had stopped running and was standing in front of the Cyberman with his arms crossed, smiling, and the Cyberman was standing there, motionless, its arms hanging limply by its sides.  
"I did it?" Joey asked.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"You did," he said.  
Joey looked at the Sonic Screwdriver for a moment, then held it out to the Doctor.  
"I don't think I'm quite ready to use this thing yet," he said with a slight grin.  
The Doctor took the Sonic Screwdriver from him and put it in his pocket.  
"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah…I think I'll be fine…" Joey replied.  
"Okay, let's go tell Jack that you took care of the Cyberman," the Doctor said, starting for the door, but he stopped right before leaving and turned his head to the side, adding, "Unless there's anything you need to talk about."  
Joey shook his head, then said, "Wait…If you're my father, who's my mum? Is she alive?"  
The Doctor was silent for a minute before replying, "I think so."  
With that he walked downstairs, and when Joey got to the railing the Doctor was already a couple flights of stairs down.  
He stood at the top of the stairs for a minute, trying to figure out what had just happened, before following the Doctor down.


	6. Planet of the Angels

**Chapter 5**

**Planet of the Angels**

Joey poked his head out of the TARDIS. It had landed sideways on the ground, so he had to cling onto the door to hold himself up.

"We may have a problem..." he yelled into the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Jack were standing on the wall, which was now the floor.

"Get inside," the Doctor commanded, and Joey obeyed.

He dropped down and landed by the Doctor and Jack.

The Doctor climbed his way to the control console and clicked buttons, righting the TARDIS and causing them all to fall as the TARDIS went right ways up.

"Ow..." Joey muttered, standing up and stumbling out of the TARDIS. "Why did you let me drive, Doctor? Never let me drive."

"It seemed like a good idea back in Rome," the Doctor replied, stepping out of the TARDIS and joining Joey. Jack followed right behind. "Besides, I figured it would be in your blood."

"I don't think the whole Time Lord thing made me a good driver," Joey replied.

"Worth a shot though, eh?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, looking around the desert they had landed in.

"Desert," Joey confirmed.

"Thank you for that, I couldn't tell," Jack replied, sarcastically. "Should I say _when_ are we?"

"That's the question," Joey replied, darting back into the TARDIS.

In the week since he'd found out he was a Time Lord-and the Doctor's son, respectfully-he had done his best to impress and surprise the Doctor, instead of just relying on the Doctor to get them out of trouble and answer all the questions.

"This is crazy!" he yelled

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, turning towards the TARDIS, worriedly.

"The TARDIS doesn't even have a date! It's like it's cutting out or something..." Joey replied, coming out. "It can't tell where we're at...Is that normal?"

"Absolutely not," the Doctor said with a grin.

"You act like that's a good thing," Joey replied, grinning as well.

"It means there's something here," the Doctor replied, pointing. "And there it is!"

He started running off, and Jack and Joey looked at each other before following him. As they approached a brownish blur on the horizon, they found a ghost town. A sign above it said "Mercy".

"Good 'ole Mercy," the Doctor said, sadly.

"You know this place, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Yes..." the Doctor said, looking around the town. "I do...I did..."

Joey could hear the sadness in the Doctor's voice. Whatever had happened here, it reminded the Doctor of a sad memory, one that Joey obviously hadn't heard about.

All was silent for a moment before both the Doctor and Joey yelled, "Stetson!" at the same time. They both made a mad dash for the hat, which was hanging on a nail by the door to the sheriff's office. Joey snatched it before the Doctor could and put it on his head with a smile.

"You took my stetson," the Doctor said. "Stetsons are cool."

"I know, that's why I took it," Joey replied. "So, do you have any idea when we are, since I guess you know _where_ we are? And would you like to clue us in?"  
"We're in a town called Mercy, in America, Wild West...Only...This isn't how it was..." the Doctor said, sounding troubled. He walked down the steps to the sheriff's office and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What happened, Doctor, before? When you were here?" Jack questioned.

"It was...an unfortunate day for Mercy," the Doctor replied, somewhat sidetracked with his Screwdriver.

"Okay...and?" Joey asked.

"Don't blink," the Doctor said, looking up suddenly.

Joey gave him a weird look and glanced at Jack. Had the Doctor gone completely mad?

"Oh God, don't blink," the Doctor continued, horrified.

"Why?" Joey asked, horrified that the Doctor was horrified.

"The Angels..." the Doctor whispered.

Joey walked to where the Doctor was, and looked where he was staring. A statue of an angel crying into her hands was sitting there. It looked old and worn, but it still stood, another ghost in the ghost town.

"It's just a statue," Joey said in confusion.

"It's only a statue when you're looking at it," the Doctor replied.

"It's...what?"

"Come on," the Doctor said, gesturing to Jack to follow him. He grabbed Joey's arm and, not taking his eyes off the Angel statue, dragged him over to a saloon.

"Get over to the window and look at the Angel," he commanded. "Hurry, I'm going to blink."

Joey ran inside and to the window and stared out at the creepy statue.

"Okay, I'm staring at the inanimate object," Joey replied.

"Do not blink," the Doctor replied, slipping inside with Jack.

"How do you expect me to not blink?" Joey questioned.

"Just don't blink!" the Doctor replied, starting to pace.

"I have to blink," Joey declared after a moment.

Jack came over to the window and started staring at the Angel, and Joey turned around to face the Doctor.

"Doctor, you look...scared? You've seen these Angels before?" he asked, concerned. He'd been fairly angry at the Doctor since the whole ordeal with them finding out Joey was the Doctor's son, but he was still concerned about the Doctor, and anything that could scare him.

"The Weeping Angels are...a horrible race. They can only move when nobody is looking at them, they can't even see each other. If they touch you, they can send you back in time. An image of an Angel becomes an Angel. There's so much about them for you to know...I had some...companions, and the Angels sent them back in time. I never got to see them again...I don't want that happening again. Jack, how're you holding up?"

The Doctor looked at Jack, who was still staring at the angel.

"Blink one eye at a time, it's effective," Jack said, matter-of-factly.

The Doctor smiled a sad smile, remembering Amy Pond's method of not blinking when she first encountered the Angels.

"Doctor, how do we get rid of the Angel?" Joey asked.

"We don't," the Doctor replied. "We get to the TARDIS and get out of here. But the question is: how do we do that without the Angel moving..."

"We don't," Joey replied. "We have get rid of it, that's what we do! That's what _you_ do! You get rid of the bad things!"

"Not this time," the Doctor replied. "We can't get rid of the Angels, so we're going to get in the TARDIS and fly away."

"No, we're not, I won't go with you if you do," Joey replied.

"Joey, you don't know what you're up against, please, listen to me," the Doctor begged, putting his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Please?"

All of a sudden there was a banging noise and the door burst open. All three of them spun around and, to their horror, saw the Angel standing in the doorway, claws out and looking very mad.

"Jack!" the Doctor yelled.

"The sun moved and got in my eye!" Jack defended.

Joey stared at the Angel. It had looked pretty and intriguing at first, but once it was angry, and its claws were out, it was hideous and horrifying.

"It can't move," Joey said. "So let's just smash it."

"Joey, we're not taking the chance. Climb out the window," the Doctor said.

"No."

"Joey!"

"No!"

"Can you two stop bickering and think about a plan? We're trapped," Jack replied, nodding towards the window.

With Jack keeping an eye on the Angel in the doorway, Joey and the Doctor turned towards the window. Another Angel was standing there looking evil.

"I've got this one," Joey said, staring at the Angel. "Do something, Doctor."

Joey moved to stand by the window and Jack took a few steps towards the Angel in the doorway. The Doctor looked at everything in the room. What were their means of escape?

"Doctor, you need to get to the TARDIS. Rematerialize it in here, and we can escape," Joey said.

"I'm not leaving you to fend these things off," the Doctor replied.

"Dad," Joey said. "I'll be fine. Trust me, go on. Me and Jack can handle this."

The Doctor was surprised by the word "Dad." It had been a long time since he had been a father, and Joey had always called him "Doctor."

"Be careful," the Doctor said, heading towards the back to sneak out. "And don't blink!"

Joey thumbs-upped and attempted to look like he wasn't horrified, but his poker face completely failed.

The room was silent for a while, but it was broken after a moment.

"I have to sneeze," Joey said.

"Don't!" Jack warned.

"I...I...Ah...Ah...Achoo!"

A hand shot through the glass of the window pane and grabbed Joey by the elbows.

"Gah!" Joey yelled. "Jack!"

Jack backed up so he could see both Angels and Joey at the same time.

"Joey, you're okay, just don't blink. Stay just like that until the Doctor get back," Jack said, calmly.

Joey couldn't exactly move to not stay that way, but he still tried to wiggle out of the Angel's grip.

"Jack, it's sunset," Joey said, fear in his voice.

"Yeah?" Jack replied, trying to sound unworried.

"After dark...you can't see without light," Joey said, still horrified.

"The Doctor will get back, Joey," Jack assured him. "He won't let anything happen to you."

"Not on purpose," Joey replied.

He had faith in the Doctor, he really did, but he knew the Doctor couldn't do everything. The Doctor was just one man, even if he was an alien man. He couldn't do _everything_.

Slowly, the sun set, and night began to creep into Mercy. Joey's view of the Angel was getting foggy, and soon he wouldn't be able to see it at all. He couldn't help but shake from fear. There was something about the Angel that scared him, scared him more than anything else. The place where the Angel gripped him was starting to go numb, and he was starting to fall asleep. Soon he wouldn't be able to keep any eye on the Angel by closing one eye at a time.

"Jack, where is he?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to," Jack replied. "How you hanging in there?"

"Jack, it's getting dark," Joey replied, a plain tone of being clearly horrified out of his wits in his voice.

"Joey, do you trust the Doctor?" Jack asked. When Joey didn't reply he said, "Joey, do you trust your _father_?"

"He can't do everything, Jack," Joey replied. It wasn't meant to be a complaint, or an insult, it was just the truth. One person can't do _everything_. "Jack, he can't. And I'm not blaming him for that, I'm accepting it. But I know he'll blame himself for anything that happens."

"Joey-"

"Jack, he can't do everything!" Joey repeated, a tear in his eye.

"Joey-"

"The sun is going to set, Jack. Even the Doctor can't stop that," Joey said. "And when it does, the Angel will take me. And there's no way to stop it."

"Just hang on, the sun isn't going to set for a few minutes."

"Jack, I can already barely see the Angel, what about you?"

Jack was silent and Joey sighed. He wasn't truly concerned for himself, he figured he'd be okay, and if he died it would be over fast or whatever, but what he was really worried about was the Doctor. He knew that the Doctor would blame himself if anything happened, and he didn't want that.

"Jack," Joey whispered as the darkness crept in to the point where there was no hope. "Tell my dad that this wasn't his fault..."

"Joey-"

"Tell him. Because otherwise he'll blame himself, I know he will."

With that Joey snapped his eyes shut and felt the Angel grab him tightly. Jack pulled out his gun and shot at the Angel, whose face smashed in, and as the light faded, the Angel ran.

* * *

By the time the Doctor returned it was well past midnight. The TARDIS materialized in the saloon.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked. "Joey?"

Jack was managing to see the Angel in the moonlight, his Angel having been in a convenient spot compared to Joey's.

"Doctor..." he said.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked. "Where's Joey?"

"They got him," Jack replied, backing up towards the Doctor. "What happened with you?"

"They have him?" the Doctor asked, running a hand through his hair. "No...No..."  
Jack continued backing into the TARDIS, grabbing the back of the Doctor's collar and pulling him inside. He still stared at the Angel.

"Doctor, start the TARDIS!" he yelled.

The Doctor ran over and clicked a button, and Jack slipped in as the TARDIS took off.

"We have to find Joey," the Doctor said. "But the question is how…"

"Doctor—"

"How!"

"Doctor, why don't we just—"

"We can't leave him alone…"

"Doctor, I have an idea. But it's a wee bit far-fetched," Jack replied.

"What is it?"

"We need to find him, in the future."

"That could create a paradox," the Doctor replied.

"He'll know how it ends."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**_ I firstly want to apologize for such HUGE gaps between updates, on this as well as my other stories. I don't know if you guys have ever heard of NaNoWriMo or Camp NaNoWriMo, but Camp NaNoWriMo was in April(well, it's still April but I've only got 1k before I hit my goal anyway) so I haven't really had time to work on FanFiction(especially with my involvement in the Local Theater). In the future, I will try to warn you guys before I vanish._


	7. Doctor Who? Part 1

** Author's Note: **_Part 1 of the "Finale." Sorry if it seems rushed. I kind of threw some stuff in out of nowhere. It's supposed to seem skippy at times you'll get it. Oh, and there's only a tiny bit for chapter 7 and then once I write the beginning of book 2 I'll post a preview before I post book 2. Book 2 will probably start posting in mid-May because I've got rehearsals every night for the next two weeks and stuff so yeah, unless I get it up over the weekend or something. PLEASE leave feedback & follow. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Kay, enjoy! ~Brittani_

**Chapter 6**

**Doctor Who? Part 1**

The patter of rain on the sidewalk was unnerving.

"Joey?" a voice called in the distance.

"I'm over here," Joey called back. He was taller than his father, and his hazel eyes had a younger spark to them. He seemed almost interested in everything and nothing at the same time.

"You could wait up for me, you know?" said Joey's friend, Dean, as he walked up behind Joey.

"I know I could, but that isn't fun."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his flashlight, shining it on the gravestone.

"'_In loving memory of Rory Arthur Williams, aged 82, and Wife Amelia Williams, aged 87_.' How do you know this Rory bloke?"

"He's my grandfather…"

* * *

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor was half pulled out by Jack.

"He must be here," Jack said, looking around. "You said the TARDIS picked up high levels of Time Lord activity here, yeah?"

"New York…" the Doctor whispered. "Modern day New York…Why would he be here?"

"Doctor," Jack said, calmly. "I know you're freaked out, but we can freak out later."

The Doctor didn't reply. He seemed almost frozen to the spot. Jack moved in front of the Doctor and kissed him to snap him out of it.

"JACK!"

"What? I was snapping you out of your trance," Jack replied, though he really did enjoy himself. "Let's go."

Their feet beat on the pavement as they passed a graveyard. "Wait, Jack," the Doctor said, stopping Jack. He took a step into the cemetery. In the darkness, he could barely make out any names.

He held up the Sonic Screwdriver, studying the gravestones, one by one, until…

"Oi! Who're you!"

Dean shot the Doctor a confused look.

"Who're you?" the Doctor replied.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "_Doctor_?"

"_Joey_?"

"JACK!" Jack yelled.

Joey, Dean and the Doctor all looked at him.

"What? We were saying names."

"_Doctor_?" Joey whispered again. "You son of a –"

"Watch it," the Doctor warned.

"I'll watch it when I'm not around some lying, backstabbing—"

"Joey, he's seriously about to murder you, I'd watch it," Jack warned.

"Murder _me_? _Me_?" Joey said.

"Joe, you know these people?" Dean asked.

"It's complicated," Joey muttered, then turned back to the Doctor. "What're you doing here? I told you to knock-off."

"You did…? Oh! You're older, this is older you!" the Doctor said, facepalming. "Of course! Look, whatever problems we have in the future, right now we have to worry about younger you."

"Younger me?"

"Weeping Angels? Mercy? Ring a bell? Knock on wood?" the Doctor asked, tapping on Joey's forehead.

"What the bloody heck?" Dean questioned. "I remember you! You're Joey's brother, aren't you?"

"Brother?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, _brother_," Joey replied, trying to point out the obvious fact that the Doctor didn't look old enough to be his father.

"Oh! Yeah! Anywho…"

"We need to hurry," Jack pitched in. "Before you die."

"Die? I don't die," Joey replied. "I only got bumped a couple years into the future."

"What…?"

"All I missed was Twilight ending and Kim Kardashian's three-month marriage, not that depressing…" Joey replied.

"Of course! It was future Mercy…" the Doctor said. "But how did you get here?"

"A plane…?"

"But…how…by yourself…?"

"No…Look, I can't interrupt this, idiot, paradox!" Joey snapped. "And, we're confusing Dean."

"Nope, not confused…this is just like Inspector Space-Time," Dean replied, nodding in understanding.

"_Wow_, you _actually watch that_?" Joey asked.

"Oi! Pay attention!" the Doctor snapped. "Where do I find you?"

Joey put on a fake southern accent and said, "_Good ole 2013, in Texas. Yee-haw!_"

"I like Texas…" Dean whispered.

"Oh, shut up," Joey replied.

"Come on, Jack!" the Doctor said, grabbing Jack's wrist and starting to run towards the gate."

"Doctor, wait!" Joey yelled. "Dean, Jack, give us a minute?"

Dean and Jack walked over towards the gate, and Joey turned to the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Whatever happens with past me," Joey said quietly. "Remember that you need to realize there's a difference between what you're expecting, and what's going to happen."

"Sorry?"

"You've got to realize something, Dad. Doctor who?" said Joey. "You can't keep running, and nor can I. It's a shame that we have—had to realize that the hard way…"

"Joey, I don't understand…?"

"Stop acting like you aren't a thousand year old alien…And start acting like my father," Joey replied. "That's all I wanted, and that's all you need to do. I'm just warning you…And what happens happened. January first, it's a marvelous day. First day I met you…I met you twice that day…"

"Joey—" But Joey was already walking away.

* * *

Past-Joey was sitting on a stair in 2013 Mercy. It was still a ghost town, only slightly less run-down.

"Come on, Doctor…" he muttered. "You freaking idiot, you."

He knew the Doctor would come, but the eerie calm and emptiness was freaking him out. There was something…off here.

The TARDIS' brakes filled his ears, suddenly. He flipped around, looking for a sign of the TARDIS.

* * *

"JOEY!" a voice called.

Joey looked for the sound of the voice. "Doctor?"

"Joey!" the Doctor yelled, running up and embracing Joey in a hug. "What…why…you have a line on your arm…?"

"What…?"

On Joey's arm was a single line, like part of a tally mark.

* * *

Two lines on Joey, one of the Doctor. What was going on?

"I don't like this…" Joey whispered. "Where's Jack? Where's the TARDIS?"

"Over there, but…"

"But what?"

"Come on," the Doctor said.

The TARDIS door slammed shut.

Five tally marks.

"What's going on?" Jack questioned. "Joey! You're okay!"

"Silence," the Doctor replied, starting to hit buttons on the TARDIS Console.

"Well, sorry Mr. Quiet," Jack replied, annoyance in his voice.

"No, he means we saw…or we think we saw…we must've seen…a Silent," Joey explained, gripping the railing of the console as it lurched into the Time Vortex. "Where're we going?"

"London, Twenty-Eleven, Unknown date," the Doctor replied.

"Why?"

"Because what happens happened," the Doctor said.

"What…?"

"You'll know when you're older."

"Isn't that what people usually say when they're talking about sex around a little kid?"

"Shut up, Joey."

The TARDIS lurched again, and they landed. Joey opened the doors.

* * *

Running down the street. Ten tally marks.

"Are they following us?" Joey asked. Jack had stayed behind to try to finish some of the Silence off.

"Probably," the Doctor replied.

"What do they want…? Why do they want me?" asked Joey, fear in his voice.

"Joey, stay calm!" the Doctor commanded. "Whoa! Stop!" He grabbed Joey and stopped him from going around a corner.

Just around that corner stood Joey, Joey from before he had met the Doctor, and the Doctor, upon their first meeting.

"That's us," Joey whispered.

"Yes, and you can't interact with them."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll create a paradox!"

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"When I first met you. I went to the warehouse to see if you found it. But before you came in…well, you were already in there…"

"Really? That's funny…"

"You talked to me. I wouldn't have stayed if you hadn't been there."

"Then I guess we better go there, because you're about to start for it," the Doctor replied.

* * *

When they got to the warehouse, it was empty. The Doctor looked around, though he could see nothing in the semi-darkness.

"I'm assuming you weren't here, then?"

Joey shook his head. "No…I don't know where—"

"Joey?" the Doctor asked. "Joey?"

He looked around, feeling around in the air, trying to find Joey.

"JOEY?"

The door suddenly slid open and the room was lit by a thin beam of light.

"Hey! Light!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"How did you get here before me?" Past-Joey asked. "I just saw you, and you didn't know the way…"

"I'm sorry, what?" the Doctor asked. "Wait–what day is it?"

"January first," Past-Joey said with a grin. "I told you that not ten minutes ago."

After a moment, the Doctor registered what was going on.

"Oh, yes," he said. "Sorry, I'm a little timelagged."

"Timelagged?" Past-Joey asked, still standing by the door.

"It's like jetlagged only…never mind," the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Past-Joey asked, walking towards him.

"Just the Doctor," The Doctor replied.

"You're…you're dry…it's been raining cats and dogs outside, and you were just soaked–"

"Long story," The Doctor replied.

Past-Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, I just wanted to see if you'd made it here but–"

A crash from upstairs interrupted him.

"Listen, Joey, if you see me again in about…oh, two minutes, and I'm acting like I've only met you that one time on the street, just…go along with it, there's a good chap." The Doctor said heading towards the stairs. "And…don't go upstairs."

"I'm sorry, what?" Past-Joey asked.

"Don't go upstairs," The Doctor repeated, dashing up the stairs.

He stood at the top, trying to unlock the door. He heard his past self come in and speak with Past-Joey. He heard Past-Joey yell "Wait!" and peered down from the top stair. He gave Past-Joey a wink as he Soniced the door open.

* * *

Eleven tally marks.

"Dad!" Joey gasped. "Dad!"

"Joey! Let him go!" the Doctor yelled. The grey creature holding Joey didn't lighten it hold.

"Dad…" Joey whimpered. He could barely breathe, the Silent was crushing his neck in its hold.

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this!" the Doctor declared.

"Doesn't he?"

The Doctor turned. There was a man in traditional Gallifreyan robes standing behind him, a plain white mask covering his face.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

"My name…is the Emperor," the man replied, slowly.

"No…" the Doctor whispered. He had heard that name, a long time ago. "You were in the Time Lock…"

"Kill the boy," the Emperor said, snapping his fingers. The Silent's grip on Joey's neck tightened, causing Joey to gag and gasp for air.

"No!" the Doctor yelled.

"Why not?" the Emperor questioned. "Why bring back the Time Lords, Doctor? They will be the downfall of us last few."

The Doctor tried to process any hints to this. It just didn't make any sense. Where had this come from? The Emperor was dead. Dead with the last of the Time Lords.

"No, leave him alone! He doesn't even want to be a Time Lord! He ages properly, he's still human!" the Doctor begged.

"He is somewhat Time Lord. Shall we see if he can regenerate?"

"NO!" the Doctor screamed, lunging forward, but grey hands restrained him at his shoulders and forearms.

Joey's eyes rolled black, and his lids fell closed. His breathing stopped.

"JOEY!"

The Silent dropped Joey to the floor.

"We've been after that boy for a long time," the Emperor said. "We would have gotten him tonight anyway, had you not interfered, and then you brought him back to us, just for the fun of it? Just because in the future he tells you to? What makes you think that was him?"  
"What?"

"Well, now that he's dead," said the Emperor, touching Joey's face and turning it over. "Who says I won't disguise one of mine as him and send him to send you to me? Gallifrey will stay dead, Doctor."

"No…" the Doctor replied, tears streaking his cheeks. "You're mental."

"Am I?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "You are."

"Maybe I am…"

A gunshot rang out through the building. It came from the Doctor. He had gotten an arm free and shot at everything in the room. Joey opened his eyes, still fighting to breathe properly. The Silence fell around him.

"D-Dad…" Joey gasped.

The Doctor dropped the gun. Light was erupting from the Emperor's limp body. The Doctor stumbled to Joey and drug him to his feet. He stumbled, and the Doctor caught him. "We have to go…" the Doctor muttered. "We have to…"

Another shot rang out, hitting the Doctor square in the heart.

"Dad…!" Joey exclaimed, regaining his breath just enough to start hyperventilating as the Doctor slipped to the ground. A lone Silent stood in the corner, grasping a gun. The Doctor hit the ground with a thud. He wasn't regenerating. Why wasn't he regenerating?  
"NO!" Joey yelled. He snatched the Doctor's gun off the ground and pulled the trigger.


	8. Doctor Who? Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Doctor Who? Part Two**

Later, the only remains would be a video from the camera conveniently placed in the warehouse by Jack, and the bodies. It seemed that a dead Silence wasn't able to erase your memories.

There would be tears and breakdowns and funerals.

But Jack never told Joey that the Doctor's body was gone. He wasn't supposed to.

Words would be said and promises made, but one question remained in Joey's mind: Doctor Who?

He would probably never know. The Doctor, his father, was, and always would be, a mystery to him. He was certain of it.

**Stay tuned for an excerpt from Book 2: ****_Generation 2.0_****!**


	9. Book 2 Introduction

_Book 2: Generation 2.0_ follows Joey, three years since the Doctor's "death" when he was killed by the mysterious Emperor, and the Doctor's return. Their quest to find out who the Emperor is brings Joey into more danger than ever before, as well as the return of companions such as the Ponds, Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith.

I appreciate review, follows & favorites _so much_! I also would like suggestions for what Doctor Who monsters to feature or any suggestions/speculations!

I love y'all,

~Brittani is Batman


End file.
